Paranormal
by AsDarknessSpreads
Summary: As team Natsu goes to an inn to rest after a long mission, the night's events take an unexpected turn. One-shot. Nothing belong to me except the story. Warning: Hints of yaoi. Enjoy! R


**Okay guys. Here's one of my experiments on a horror fic. Hope it's... good enough. Enjoy!**

**I don't own, minna!**

* * *

**Paranormal**

**By Divya**

"W-why are we h-here again, E-Erza?"

"This is because we are tired from the mission and we want a proper place to sleep, Lucy."

"Yeah, and this is the cheapest place available around here," said Gray while handing over the keys to the rooms. Right now, Team Natsu was at the counter of a small inn at the edge of the forest.

"B-But I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Don't worry Lucy. I will not let the ghosts come near you. I will burn them to crisp before they lay their hand on anyone! I am all fired up!" said Natsu, and to support his statement, yellow flames started dancing in between his fingers. Lucy had to crack a smile at this. They walked through the dark corridors of the godforsaken inn.

"Knock it off, flame-brain! Do you want to reduce this place to ashes?"

"Oh, oops... What did you say, damn stripper?!"

"BOYS!"

"S-Sorry Erza!"

By this time, they were standing in front of their rooms.

"Can't we sleep outside?" She glanced outside the window at the end of the dark corridor... only to find a heavy downpour. "I guess we can't."

They entered their respective rooms; Natsu and Gray in one and Lucy, Happy and Erza in the other.

* * *

"Gray, are you sleeping?

"No, I am dancing." -.-

"Look at me, Gray." Gray turned to his side, staring at Natsu. "What is it, flame-brain?"

"I may sound like Lucy but... this place smells... different."

"What do you mean?" Now Gray sounded serious. Natsu continued in a hushed tone. "I don't know exactly. It doesn't smell normal. It smells like... death."

Thunder boomed outside the small window. "C'mon Natsu, d-don't be ridiculous! If you are THAT scared, then go and sleep with the girls!"

"Calm down Gray! I was just kidding. Ha ha... you look so cute when you are freaked out!" and this resulted in Natsu being awarded with a kick... down the bed.

"Sleep on the floor!"

"Aw Gray! Don't do this to your boyf-"

"I have changed my mind. Get lost!"

"Aw! By the way, where's Happy?"

Now it was his turn. "I don't know... he was here a moment ago and the door is locked from inside."

"WHAT? Happy! Where are you?!"

"Hahaha! Tit for tat! Idiot flame-brain! He is sleeping with the girls."

"YOU-! Humph! I am going to fetch Happy." And with that, he stomped out of the room.

* * *

_Outside_

"Hmm... this place does smell different..."

He started towards the girls' room, when he heard whispering. Two guys happened to pass by them "...y did you give the wizards **that** room?" "I am sorry, sir! It happened by mistake! I didn't mean to-", "shut up! Don't you remember the casualties we had to deal with?"

"What casualties?" Both of them froze in their ways. "M-May we help you sir?"

"What's wrong with the rooms?" Silence. "I asked, WHAT'S WRONG WITH OUR ROOMS?!"

The guy, who seemed to be the manager of the place, spoke up, "Actually..."

-xXx-

BAM! BAM!

"Ugh! That idiot flame-head! I told him to close the windows."

Gray got up and was about to close the window when-

Wiii...zz...aard...

"Who's there?"

Silence. The only sounds were the howling winds and banging windows.

Snap! The lamp at the bedside table fell and broke. Gray let out a small gasp. The room was now in total darkness, making his surroundings eerie. And the banging window didn't help much to ease him.

"I-I said who's there?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY! NATSU! COME OUT! I KNOW ITS YOU!"

Gray backed away towards the wall, trying to control his breathing. What the hell was happening here? He was so damn gonna get Natsu for this! He decided he was calm enough and was about to move when he heard-

"Use... Kill... rev...enge..."

"NAATSUU!"

* * *

"What do you mean **haunted**?"

"The room you are staying in is haunted by a ghost of a lady, sir! She was killed by some greedy wizard for money and now she kills every wizard that comes across the room. Please sir! I am warning you! Get out of this place while you can! Forget about your frie-"

"AND YOU ARE TELLING ALL THIS TO US NOW?! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN FORGET ABOUT OTHERS?! I WILL NOT ELAVE ANYBODY BEHIND!"

"But sir-"

"...atsu..."

"GRAY!"

Natsu turned around and sprinted towards the dark corridor. As it came into view, he heard the girls pounding the door, shouting Gray's name. Happy came flying towards him as he ran towards them, and said, "Natsu! Something is wrong with Gray! He keeps screaming and shuffling and there are sounds of breaking of stuff and laughter-" he ran past the feline towards the door when-

"AHH! NATSU!"

"Gray! Open the door! GRAY!"

With continuous banging, he finally managed to break in. And what he saw was his beyond his mind to process.

The ice mage was lying on his back on the floor. He was covered with multiple wounds, but one that caught his attention was the one on his lower abdomen, and it was oozing blood. His leg was pointing in the wrong direction, making Natsu dizzy, and his eyes were blank, with tear marks around them. "G-Gray..."

His blank eyes, once beautifully blue, eyes looked into green ones and he said just one word, "run..."

As if on cue, with sudden movement, he was up in the air, as if supported by his spine with invisible hands, his limbs and face dangling down from his body. His blank eyes stared towards his friends. A faint laughter could be heard in the room when- Crack!

"GRAAAAY!"

* * *

**Don't kill me people! Hope you found it... the way it was supposed to be. And for the last part, feel free to imagine whatever you want. Please review and let me know if it gave you the chills by any chance.**


End file.
